Angelique
by Blaise A. Zabini
Summary: Angel and her best friend Jamie stumble upon Lothlorien while taking a walk in the woods...
1. Chapter 1

"Angel? Angel! Dah-ling, do hurry up. We've got to go in five minutes' time, dear."   
  
Renae's voice resonated throughout the nearly empty house, much to her stepdaughter's annoyance. The de Winter family would be at the Johansens' party, and the servants had already been dismissed for the day.   
  
"Please do hurry, Angel darling. Angel…Angel? Are you there?"  
  
iUrgh. Why is she so… oh, I give up. /i  
  
"Fiiiiiiiiiine. Mom, I'm coming down soon!"   
  
Angel yelled down the banister-less stairway. iYep, you read right - banister-less. Due to the fact that she thought it would be a 'cool idea' and 'involves unique creativity', the rest of us have to risk breaking our necks when having to walk downstairs when disturbed during unearthly hours. Such as this…/i  
  
"Okey-dokey, dah-ling!" Renae finally decided to leave Angel alone, much to the latter's relief.  
  
iIt's not that she's like the embodiment of Snow White's evil stepmother… she's kinda nice, really…but so tiresome! What with all her 'dears', 'dah-lings' and 'dearie'…Argh! Doesn't she realize it's annoying? And embarrassing. She's nice, but does she - do her mannerisms have to be soooooooooooo 'classy'? Seriously. It's not like anyone's gonna examine her 'classy' accent to see if it's authentic. Thank God she doesn't have a poodle…/i  
  
Angel sighed. She'd actually talked to her stepmother, if only to get Renae off her case.   
  
Swiveling around to face her walk-in closet, she pushed aside the racks in search of an outfit her parents would deem 'respectable'.   
  
iThe last time I appeared in jeans at Danielle's house…/i Angel smiled wryly, recounting the incident. Her parents, especially Renae, had been mortified.   
  
i"Dah-ling! But how could you! I'm sure you could have worn something nicer, dear…"/i They'd sent her home to change immediately.   
  
But Angel'd never returned to the party - she hadn't wanted to go in the first place anyway.  
  
iAnd now it's no different,/i Angel mused, continually searching through the wardrobe as the pile of clothes strewn around got bigger and bigger.  
  
iWhy do I have to go anyway? It's not like people there know me or anything - oh wait, they do… Yeah. The 'jeans' incident had taken care of that - Angel had overheard people dubbing her as the 'dowdy girl who turned up at Danielle's birthday in jeans'. /i  
  
iI'd much rather stay at home and watch the Lord of the Rings, or chat with Jam on the phone…or something. Oh: But Jam's going to there, it's his house after all…/i  
  
"Angel dearie! Are you coming with us, dah-ling?"  
  
For a moment, Angel was tempted to say no - but past experience had taught her that giving Renae a negative answer would only result in the somewhat annoying woman barging into her room and giving her a tutorial on make-up and dressing styles.   
  
iWhich I DON'T want or need…/i "Hold on a second, Mom!" Angel yelled down the stairway again. "I'm coming!"  
  
At top-speed, she pulled on a Grecian-style cornflower-blue toga dress, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, nearly breaking her neck in the process. Curse those blasted banister-less stairs - how the hell is anyone supposed to survive running down those anyway?  
  
Grumbling to herself, she scrambled into the limo - ignoring Renae's shocked gasps "Be careful, your dress, dear!" - next to her three older brothers Christian, Michel and Nicholas.  
  
iLucky Ardélyn - she gets to miss this 'cause she's in Paris on that weird fashion course thing…but then, unlike me, she would've wanted to go… that's my big sis for you./i  
  
"Hey, sis - you going trekking or what?"  
  
Nicholas grinned at his younger sister, much to her annoyance.  
  
"Very funny, Nicky, what is it with older brothers and stupidity any-… oh freaking bloody hell." Angel had followed Nicholas' gaze to rest on her… backpack.  
  
iShit! I must've taken the wrong bag!/i Angel made to get out of the car, but i…too late. Damn!/i Angel cursed as she tore open her backpack, hoping to find any make-up, she hadn't put on any i- and I'm definitely NOT in the mood for another of Renae's tutorials… Aha!/i  
  
Triumphantly, Angel punched her fist into the air and she found a tube of lipstick, only to find that it was… empty.   
  
iArgh! This isn't fair! /i  
  
Plunging her hands deeper into the black bag, she found a pair of jeans, a black cashmere sweater and…nothing else.   
  
iI give up, /iAngel mused to herself.   
  
She was silent for the rest the car journey, alternately staring glumly out of the window and listening to her brothers place bets on their favorite soccer teams.  
  
... ...  
  
"Hi!" A dark-haired figure waved cheerfully at the de Winters, dragging another figure along with him. "Nice to see you… Mr. de Winter, Mrs. de Winter, Nic, Christian, Mic … hiya, Angel."   
  
iJamie. Always full of energy like some bouncing ball…/i Angel smiled wryly to herself as she grinned in greeting.   
  
"Hello Jam. Nice to see ya too. Is this Dylan?" Angel gestured politely to the other figure her best friend had been dragging along. She'd heard much about Jamie's older brother, but she'd never met him.  
  
Jamie nodded, grinning like a monkey from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah," he joked. "I think."  
  
Angel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Turning twenty this year, Jam… anyone would've thought you should be mature by now, but nooooooooooooooo," she commented, holding back her laughter. "My best friend still has the mentality of a two-year-old - and your attention span isn't even worth mentioning."  
  
Jamie put on a you-hurt-me-I'm-a-sensitive-guy look.  
  
"That hurt!" He then pouted. "I thought you were my friend!"  
  
Dylan, who'd been silent up till now, punched his younger brother on the head, and then excused himself, smiling.  
  
"Dude - Yvonne's here…well, see you guys later." With that, he slipped off into the crowd.  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. iWell, well, well - what have we here? Dylan likes Yvonne?/i  
  
As if reading her mind, Jamie spoke.  
  
"Dyl really likes Yvonne. They've been dating for a week."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah. Shall we go outside? I don't want to spend any more time than I have to in some stuffy ballroom and I don't think you want to either."  
  
At Angel's nod, Jamie began leading his best friend across the floor, stopping occasionally to greet arriving guests. Finally, they reached the edge of the forest at the back of Jamie's house.  
  
"So how's life?" Angel asked her best friend, as they strolled casually into the forest they had played hide-and-seek in as children.  
  
iIt's time to catch up - after all, I've been away in the Alps for, like, two weeks or so…/i  
  
"Tis' fine," Jamie answered easily, his floppy fringe blowing in the evening breeze. For a moment, Angel allowed herself to indulge in childhood memories of her pulling on Jamie's fringe and braiding it, much to his embarrassment.  
  
"A few archery practices, got stuck doing golf with Dad… you know the usual."   
  
The two best friends chatted lightly, teasing and taunting each other as they always did.   
  
... ...  
  
"…Hahahahahahahaha!" Angel gasped between bouts of laughter. "That was like, so totally hilarious. And the look on Nicole's face!"  
  
Jamie grinned, the dimples showing on his cheeks.  
  
"That was my idea, you know," He looked at his watch. "Hey, Ange - it's kinda late, let's head back."  
  
Angel opened her mouth to answer, when -   
  
"Daro!" A strong and firm voice with a musical lilt resonated through the dark forest. Through the evening haze, Angel and Jamie could make out a few figures on horseback heading towards them.  
  
Suddenly, they were surrounded by… "Elves," hissed Angel to Jamie. Her best friend nodded dumbly, but said nothing.  
  
One of the elves sprang off his steed lightly, the moonlight glinting off his hair.  
  
For a moment, Angel considered asking him what brand of shampoo he used; but looking at the arrows pointed at them, decided that it wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
"Lle lava?" The elf, obviously the leader, spoke to them. After a pause, seeing that the question was eliciting no response, he tried again. "Do you yield?"  
  
iHis hair looks so soft and silky; I wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through…/i The elf's question startled Angel out of her reverie. Without thinking, she replied.  
  
"Amin lava."  
  
The elf's eyebrows rose so high, Angel could've sworn they disappeared into his forehead.  
  
"You speak Elvish, firiel?"  
  
Angel cursed herself for the slip. i?Damn all those blasted fanfics! Damn my obsession with LOTR! Damn Elvish! Damn everything! And most of all, damn the damn elf with his damn pointy ears!/iHer voice trembling a little, she spoke.  
  
"Only a little."  
  
The elf questioned her again.  
  
"What business have you in the land of Lórien?" he enquired sharply.  
  
iLothlórien? We are in Lothlórien? Oh bloody freaking hell - we are so dead./i  
  
This time, it was Jamie who answered.  
  
"My friend and I here were taking a walk when we got lost. Then we met you. I assure you we mean no harm."  
  
The elf nodded.  
  
"Very well. We will lead you to the Lady." Turning to the rest of the elves, he barked. "Blindfold them!"  
  
iWhy on Arda do we have to be blindfolded like the Fellowship in LOTR? /iAngel whined to herself. iIt's not like we mean any harm anyway…/i  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a blonde elf tied a blindfold around her head.  
  
"My name is Rumil, arwenamin. I will lead you along, to make sure you do not trip and fall," he paused, and then continued. "My brother Orophin will lead your friend."  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"Thank you Rumil," she tried to be as ladylike and gracious as possible, and on a whim, inquired. "Who was the one who questioned us?"  
  
Rumil grinned toothily.  
  
"Ah - that would be my other brother, Haldir," he said. "He is the Marchwarden - the head of the guards of Lórien. You are attracted to him? He is one of the most eligible bachelors in Caras Galadhon."  
  
Angel laughed.   
  
"Nay, I am not," she said truthfully. "T'was only his hair that caught my attention - all you people have such shiny hair. Are you advertising for Haldir?"  
  
"No, I have no need to," Rumil replied, laughter evident in his voice. "Elleths swoon the moment they see him."  
  
Angel shrugged, "I didn't really see his face."  
  
For the rest of the journey, Angel and Rumil continued chatting together.  
  
... ...  
  
"Wow…this place is just…wow."   
  
Angel breathed, amazed at the beauty of the elven city, as her blindfold was removed. Jamie grinned at his best friend.  
  
"Nice to see your vocabulary has increased. Wow."  
  
Angel whacked him on the head.  
  
"Owwwwwww! What was that for?" Jamie rubbed his head gingerly.  
  
"Very funny Jam. But this place is really - ethereally beautiful. Peter Jackson did it no justice in the movie."  
  
"You're right I guess." Jamie looked thoughtfully at his surroundings, taking in the golden-leaved mallorn trees and flets.  
  
Suddenly, Haldir appeared by their side, stern and cold as ever.   
  
"Khila amin," he spoke quickly, and disappeared up a stairway. Quickly, Jamie and Angel followed him.  
  
After many twists and turns, winding round the tall mallorn trees, Haldir finally stopped at the very top talan. There stood Galadriel, Lady of the Light and Lord Celeborn.  
  
"You may go now, Haldir," Galadriel spoke. Haldir nodded curtly and disappeared down the hallway into the darkness of the night.  
  
The Lady, on the arm of Celeborn, made her way to stand regally a few meters away from the two best friends.  
  
"Suilad, Angelique de Winter and Jamie Johansen. Creoso a'Caras Galadhon." Galadriel smiled.  
  
"You saw us coming in your mirror, did you not?" Angel burst out, and immediately regretted it. iWhat if she thinks we're spies of Sauron or something? /iShe resisted the urge to giggle, however, at Celeborn's shocked expression.  
  
Galadriel smiled again, reassuringly. "Aye, I did - pen neth. And I do not think you are spies."  
  
"Oh." iGaladriel must've read my mind or something./i Thought Angel.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Jamie finally opened his mouth to speak, having absorbed all the scenery of the elven realm. "Our parents will be worried sick."  
  
The Lady's smile did not falter, but the spark in her eyes was no longer ignited.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Jamie. You, and Angelique are here for a purpose."  
  
"What purpose?" Angel burst out again, and then blushed. "Sorry, my bad. And, could you call me Angel instead of Angelique please?"  
  
"That is fine with me pen neth. As for the purpose," Galadriel paused. "Amin hiraetha, but I cannot tell you. You will discover it sometime in the future." 


	2. Chapter 2

"You may go now," Galadriel spoke once more, dismissing them before turning away. "Haldir will show you to your rooms."  
  
"Wait!" Angel burst out.  
  
The Lady of the Light turned to face the young girl, her questioning gaze piercing Angel.  
  
"I - I mean… Jam and I have wandered in the woods so many times… and yet we've never met the wardens in the forest before. Why only now?"  
  
Galadriel smiled warmly this time. "That is one question, pen neth, I am afraid I cannot answer as of yet," she then turned towards the doorway and called. "Haldir!"  
  
The Marchwarden appeared out of the shadows, bowing to the Lady and Lord politely. As he did so, his hair shone in the dim moonlight, and Angel's thoughts wandered once more to the subject of his ethereal beauty.  
  
"Yes, my Lady?"   
  
Angel was startled out of her reverie as the object of her affections spoke.  
  
"Show our guests to their rooms," Galadriel commanded regally before latching on to Celeborn's arm and walking, no floating away.  
  
Haldir bowed respectfully again, and proceeded to lead Angel and Jamie through a series of twists and loops and turns.  
  
Five minutes later, Angel was getting dizzy.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she hissed to Jamie, wavering slightly. "I mean, it's like this huge walking roller-coaster thingy… and at this rate we could get lost just trying to locate our rooms!"  
  
Jamie nodded, and glanced worriedly at his best friend. She seemed slightly queasy. Haldir, on the other hand, while having appeared to hear Angel's remark, did not comment.  
  
Finally the Marchwarden stopped at the door of a talan.  
  
"These are your rooms," he intoned coolly. "Have a nice day." With that, he left without looking back.  
  
Angel and Jamie opened the door of their new residence.  
  
"Wow…cool!" Angel squealed happily, bouncing on her bed. "The sheets are so soft!"  
  
Jamie nodded, his gaze thoughtful.   
  
… …  
  
"Duuuuuuuude… but it's so damned unfair!" whined Angel. She was feeling particularly annoyed, bouncing the tennis ball around - the one she'd found in her backpack.   
  
"Like, why can't she just tell us everything and make things easier for everyone?"  
  
Where is the bloody bag anyway?   
  
"Oh Valar, I'm stuck in Middle Earth with only a ball to my name," she muttered to herself.  
  
Jamie cracked up.  
  
"What's so funny?" she demanded.   
  
Jamie was rolling on the floor, trying to talk between gasps. "Y-you sound - you sound like a guy w-with on-only one ball. Mutilated. Hahahahahahahaha…"  
  
Angel rolled her eyes heavenward. Guys. Seriously. Why are they so friggin' immature?  
  
"Earth to Jamie. I was only wondering where my bag went."  
  
The teenage boy glanced around the room, scratched his head, and then looked down at himself.  
  
"Oops, sorry," he handed the bag to Angel. "I was sitting on it."  
  
Angel mock-glared at him.  
  
"You're worse than my cat, squishing my stuff to pancakes," she remarked, causing Jamie to grin annoyingly at her.  
  
"Thank yew veruh much," Jamie did a little bow, only to receive a whack on the head. "Ow!"  
  
"Shut up, Jam," Angel smirked. "I'm going to change."  
  
Jamie could hear his best friend cheerily whistling away in the bathroom.  
  
"Girls," he mumbled to himself.  
  
A few seconds later, he was on the floor in a mess of tangled sheets, face to face with a certain smirking dark-haired Angel.  
  
"Ow," he winced, shifting himself up so that he was leaning on his elbows. "I think I broke little Jamie."  
  
Angel grinned. "Having gender crisis now, are you, Jam?"  
  
"Very funny, Ange. What was that for, anyway?" Jamie growled at the mischievous look on Angel's face.   
  
"I dunno," Angel shrugged innocently. "Just felt like it, I guess." She sighed contentedly, laying her head on Jamie's stomach like they had done ever since they were kids.   
  
"That was fun," Angel commented. "Can I do it again?"  
  
"No wa - " Jamie's voice trailed off as the door opened to reveal the Marchwarden.  
  
Haldir's eyebrows were raised. Very, very raised  
  
A wave of jealousy passed over the Marchwarden at seeing the attractive girl so close to another, but he immediately squished it down. Inwardly, he thanked the Valar for millennia of practice at hiding his emotions.  
  
It wouldn't work anyway, he thought. I am an elf and she is human.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" he enquired politely, but it seemed to Angel that he was somehow mocking the two of them, suspecting them of doing something they shouldn't have been doing.  
  
"None of your business," she snapped. "What is it, anyway?"   
  
Haldir experienced a flash of surprise. Why did she sound so offended? Curtly, he replied, hiding the initial hurt he had felt.  
  
"Nothing much, arwenamin. The Lady has requested that I train you and your friend (he gestured to Jamie) in weaponry in order for you to be prepared for what is to come."  
  
"Oh. Ooooooookay," Angel responded slowly. Train? Uh-oh. That, whatever it was, didn't sound good. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Haldir tried to act as nonchalant as possible, but his body still buzzed at the knowledge that she'd be with him the next day, though not alone. "Eight o'clock at the archery ranges."  
  
"Okay. Thanks," Angel called as Haldir left and shut the door behind him. Ruefully, she began picking up the pillows and sheets. "C'mon, Jam, let's clear this mess up. We don't want anyone barging into the room and then reporting that we're sleeping with each other to the whole of Lorien."  
  
Jamie's face turned a particularly bright shade of vermilion. "Fine," he mumbled.  
  
An hour later, Angel was asleep on the bed, her dark silky waves fanning out over the pillow. Jamie watched her, an older-brotherly smile creeping onto his face. From the way she slept, so peacefully, you'd think she was an angel. Just wait till she wakes up.  
  
Haldir knocked on the door and stepped into their talan for the second time.  
  
"It is requested of me that I accompany your friend to dinner," he told Jamie. "Please wake her up, we must go now."  
  
Jamie nodded easily, and nudged Angel. "Wake up, Ange," he told the sleeping girl. "Time to go for dinner."  
  
"Don't wanna go eat," Angel murmured quietly, pushing her best friend away. "Sleepy."  
  
Jamie sighed, and rose from the bed.   
  
"She isn't hungry and doesn't want to eat," he told Haldir. "Could you lead me to the kitchens so that I can get some food for her in case she's hungry later? Ange may be obstinate sometimes but she will not be so foolish as to starve herself unnecessarily."  
  
Haldir nodded. Due to his heightened senses, he had been able to listen in on Jamie and Angel's conversation.   
  
She looks like an angel - like her name, he thought to himself. But the moment she is awake…  
  
"Come," he told Jamie, clapping the latter's back in a friendly gesture. "I will show you where the kitchens are, and then we shall go to dinner."  
  
… …  
  
Angel was awake, not to mention annoyed at the disappearance of a certain Jamie.  
  
"Where the hell is that annoying bastard of a friend?" she thought aloud, grumpily to herself. "Oh well, he's probably taking a walk somewhere. Just now… he said he wanted to explore or something."  
  
Yawning and inhaling deeply, she got up. But she had moved no farther than two steps when the Marchwarden of Lórien stepped in, carrying a tray.  
  
"Oh. Hi," Angel couldn't help but let the disappointment seep into her voice. WHERE is Jamie? "Where's Jam?"  
  
"I'm glad you're so happy to see me," Haldir commented sarcastically. He would not admit that her comment had stung him. "Your friend is down at the dining hall chatting with Celeborn, I believe, and he asked me to bring this (he gestured at the tray in his hands) to you in case you were hungry."  
  
"Oh." Angel felt guilty for mistreating him. "Hannon le."  
  
She took the tray from him - as she did so, their fingertips brushed, sending jolts of electricity through them.  
  
Ignore it. He's an elf, one of the first-born, for goodness sake, Ange. Of all the races of Middle Earth you have to go fall in love with the stuck-up Marchwarden, she told herself.  
  
Haldir, on the other hand, was - shocked, for lack of a better word. His fingertips were still tingling, and try as he might, he could not get her out of his head.  
  
Oh Valar, he mused. Why does this firiel have such an effect on me?  
  
It was true; he had never felt this way before. Now, he even found himself looking forward to sleeping, where he could meet and embrace Angel in his dreams. She didn't know, of course.  
  
She'd probably laugh if I told her, thought the Marchwarden. And anyway she's mortal! There'd be no future for any relationship at all.  
  
Haldir broke out of his thoughts to find Angel looking up at him quizzically.  
  
"Mani naa ta?" he enquired, hoping he hadn't just thought aloud.  
  
"I have called you several times already," Angel blushed slightly under his unwavering gaze. "But all you did was stare at the wall."  
  
Oh. I must've been deep in thought. "What did you wish to ask me, arwenamin?"  
  
"Well… I was wondering if you'd eaten." Angel could've kicked herself. What a dumb question to ask, Ange, she groaned inwardly.  
  
"Yes, I have, arwenamin. You'd better eat, you'd need the energy for tomorrow's training," he said firmly, noticing that the food was still untouched. After a moment's pause, he added. "You're too skinny."  
  
"Yes, I am rather like a beanpole, aren't I?" she spoke ruefully, glancing at herself. "But I do take part in sports… and I've had archery lessons."  
  
Haldir looked up, surprised. Archery lessons? "How is your skill with the bow, then…Angel?"  
  
Angel smiled at the use of her name. It nearly brought a grin to the Marchwarden's face, until he remembered that he was the cold, emotionless Haldir of Lórien.  
  
"Average, I guess. Jamie and I… we met at the archery ranges," she sighed fondly, remembering her childhood days. "I was ten, he was twelve then - and he shot me in the thigh."  
  
"He shot you?" Haldir couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Angel was grinning cheerfully. It didn't seem so bad after the pain had gone and the wound healed. "He lost control of the bow and the arrow lodged itself in my leg," here she winced, and then continued. "It was how we became friends."  
  
Haldir nodded solemnly.  
  
"Very well, Angel, now," He paused, purposely looking at the plate. "Eat."  
  
"B-but - but Haaaaaaaaldeeeeeeeeee!" Angel whined as the Marchwarden cringed at hearing his name twisted. "I'm not hungry!"  
  
Haldir glared at her. "Don't butcher my name."  
  
Angel glanced at him curiously, finding it odd that he should get agitated so easily. "Fine. But can I eat later instead?"  
  
"Okay," Haldir sighed. He didn't particularly want to argue with her, especially if she was going to whine like that. He would lose his hearing permanently. "Ow!"  
  
Angel looked at him innocently. "I didn't do anything."  
  
Haldir gritted his teeth. "Why. Did. You. Pull. My. Ears." He enunciated and drew out each word clearly and his tone was low, dangerous.  
  
Angel looked slightly taken aback, and for a moment Haldir regretted being so harsh towards one so young even for mortals. But once again she surprised him, and sing-songed in his face.  
  
"I dunno. Just wanted to check if your ears were real."  
  
Haldir groaned and made a face, causing Angel to giggle. "Of course they're real, what did it look like?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "I dunno. Plastic?" she grinned at the confused look on Haldir's face. "You can never be too sure, anyhow. Give me your head."  
  
"What?" Had he heard correctly? "Did you just say 'give me your head'?"  
  
"Yeah. Sit." Angel pulled him down to sit beside her without giving him a chance to respond. To his surprise - and delight - she began combing his hair out, filtering the moon-colored strands between her fingers.  
  
"Why are you combing my hair?" Haldir tried to get up, but Angel but made him sit down.  
  
"Can you wait awhile?" she asked him politely. "I have to admit - I'm kinda curious… I've never seen hair like yours."  
  
Haldir shook his head. She was full of surprises - and bold. Very bold, Haldir thought to himself. Most of the elleths preferred to let him take the lead - that is, if they were interested. And he wasn't even sure if she liked him or not. She's probably just curious, he mused dejectedly. But…  
  
The Marchwarden was jerked out of his reverie by the realization that some strands of his hair had just been unceremoniously pulled out.   
  
"What was that for?" He roared. Angel didn't back down.  
  
"Well it's not MY fault," she shot back. "You were lost to the world - again. I couldn't get you to respond so pulled out a couple of strands." She looked hurt, and Haldir chastised himself once again for reacting that way.  
  
"Amin hiraetha," he apologized, taking her into his arms - wait, was she trembling? He looked concernedly at her. "Are you alright, Angel?"  
  
She looked up tiredly at him, her small frame making her look even more vulnerable.  
  
"I don't know, Hald-" 


	3. Chapter 3

He caught her in his arms just before she fell to the floor. Gently placing her on the bed, he whispered. "I'll be back," Before going out into the dining hall.  
  
Discreetly, Haldir approached Jamie, who seemed to be having a good time with Rumil and Orophin.  
  
"Your friend has passed out," he hissed. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with her?"  
  
Jamie made a face. "Not again?"  
  
"What do mean, again?" Haldir enquired. Was she suffering from some sort of odd illness?  
  
"Well, for one thing, Angel has a habit of forgetting to eat," Jamie explained to Haldir as they walked down the hallway to Angel's room. "You do know that when you go without food, there will be hunger pangs, right?"  
  
At Haldir's nod of understanding he continued. "Well, Angel has a condition that prevents her from feeling these hunger pangs. As a result, she does not remember if she has eaten and may go without food for several days without realizing it," he winced. "And this is not the first time she has passed out due to lack of food."  
  
"So that is why she is so skinny," Haldir mused aloud.  
  
Jamie looked weirdly at him. "Good heavens, no! Angel has always been skinny since she was young, before she got this illness thing. When she actually remembers to eat she goes horseback riding, kayaking and all that."  
  
Back in Angel's room, Jamie took one look at his friend's pale face and knew that he had guessed right.  
  
"Do we just leave her here?" Haldir enquired. Killing, not healing was his trade, and he was currently in unfamiliar waters.  
  
"Not exactly," Jamie spoke. "I will guard over her for the next few days. She should come to by then. If she doesn't, then… well… I do not know."  
  
Haldir looked incredulously at Jamie. "You are going to sleep with her?" his words were flavored with a twinge of jealousy.  
  
Jamie laughed. "No, just sleep NEXT TO her. We are only friends and have been since childhood, despite our parents' desperate attempts at match-making."   
  
Suddenly, he glanced sharply at Haldir. "You love her."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure…" Haldir trailed off thoughtfully. "But I mean her no harm."  
  
Jamie nodded, half-joking, half-serious. "You better treat Ange right. She hasn't had a nice life, don't make it worse - or I'll feed your balls to Sauron."  
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow. It looked like there was more to Angel than met the eye. For a moment, he was tempted to ask what Angel's life had been like, but decided it was not appropriate due to the aforementioned person lying unconscious in the same room. Bidding Jamie good night, he left.  
  
For the next few days, Jamie spent every waking hour looking after his best friend. Had they been in their own realm she'd be awake by now, but they hadn't got any IV drips here. Haldir, kept busy by his duties as Marchwarden, took it upon himself to visit them occasionally.  
  
… …  
  
"Jamie… Jamie," A voice echoed in Jamie's head in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
"Later," he mumbled, and went back to sleep. "Lemme sleep."  
  
"Jam… Jaaaaaaaaaaam." There was no mistaking it now; he'd recognize the whining anywhere. Angel was awake after five days. Finally.  
  
"Hi, Ange," Jamie leaned up on his elbows and glanced down at his best friend. "You were out for five days, girl."  
  
Angel groaned. "Damn. I was supposed to start training already. Can I have something to eat, Jam? I think my stomach's dying."  
  
Jamie snorted. "You think? I'm going down to the kitchen now and get some food for y-"  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," Haldir came in and set down a tray. "I could hear you two from the hallway and decided to do you a favor."  
  
"Thanks," Jamie told the Marchwarden as Angel tucked into her food with gusto. He turned to his best friend. "Ange, could you at least TRY to eat properly?"  
  
"No," Angel sat on the bed eating with her fingers. "'Can't be bothered."  
  
Haldir looked amused. "I see you've regained your ability of speech."  
  
Angel glanced at the Marchwarden. "I never lost it. Did I get another head injury?" At Haldir's questioning gaze she explained. "The last time it happened I was all alone - and I hit my head on the marble tiles."  
  
"I caught you before you fell." Haldir stated.  
  
"Ah." Angel was unsure what to say. "Er… hannon le (thank you), I guess."  
  
"You guessed?" Haldir was confused. Did she always speak in riddles like the Lady Galadriel?  
  
Angel could practically see the question marks hanging in the air above the object of her affections. For a moment she imagined a halo glowing in their place, then forced her wandering mind to return to the issue at hand.  
  
" 'I guess' is just another way of saying 'I suppose'," she explained, trying to think about the fact that Haldir looked just about good enough to eat. Bidding herself to look away from the sex god in front of her, she continued poking at her food.  
  
"We shall not start your training as yet, for obvious reasons," Haldir proclaimed regally, caught up in his mantra of 'she is too young for you so stop thinking about her'.  
  
Angel narrowed her eyes. He was speaking to her as though she were a child! Although, she thought dryly, in his eyes she would probably be one, seeing as he must be at least a couple of millennia already. But still!  
  
"Do not speak to me as though I was a child. I may be years younger than you, but that does not mean I am immature like my darling best friend Jam here," she waved at Jamie.  
  
Haldir sighed. Curse the depths of my mind! He swore. I keep getting lost in there…  
  
"I apologize," he told Angel.  
  
Angel nodded. "Apology accepted…" she paused. "Forgive me, but I fail to see why I cannot start training today."   
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow. What's with her? One minute she's brash and bold, the next minute she's so polite.   
  
"You only woke up today," He stated firmly. "You must rest. I will not have you fainting in the middle of such sessions and you will be wasting my time." And tugging at my heartstrings, he added silently.  
  
"Oh, fine," Angel decided to comply with his wishes. After all, how much hurt could a rest do?  
  
"Tomorrow then."  
  
Haldir nodded and excused himself. He turned to leave, but three words stopped him. "Quel kaima (sleep well), Marchwarden."  
  
He had to turn back and look at her then.  
  
Haldir turned. And what he saw nearly took his breath away. In the soft glow of the candlelight Angel lay upon the bed, her eyes smiling. It took all his control not to get sucked into those entrancing orbs of hers. He nodded once more and left.  
  
Angel sighed. The Marchwarden was very attractive, she admitted, but did she love him? She wasn't sure.  
  
Jamie's voice nudged her from her thoughts. "He likes you, you know."  
  
"Huh?" Angel croaked. "Did I hear wrongly, Jam, or did you just tell me Haldir likes me?"  
  
Jamie smirked at his best friend. "So I was right. You DO like him."  
  
Angel glared menacingly at Jamie. "Jam, that was damn low, and you know it," she glowered at her best friend, who only continued grinning at her. "You could've just asked, you stupid freaky meathead. And I thought you were my friend."  
  
Jamie looked slightly concerned. "Ange, are you okay? You usually don't get angry that easily… is it that time of the month?"  
  
Angel whacked him with a pillow. "I DON'T KNOW JAM. FIRST IT WAS HUGH. THEN JOHN. NOW I AM SO TOTALLY CONFUSED AS TO HOW I FEEL TOWARDS - OH YOU KNOW HIM AND ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH! I just don't know anymore…" she leaped off the bed and went into the bathroom.  
  
When she finally emerged, her face was dry - but it was pretty obvious that she'd been crying.  
  
"I'm going to sleep," she climbed into bed and lay there. "Even if you aren't."  
  
Jamie glanced at her. "Hey, I'm sorry okay, Ange?" He begged, giving his best friend his best puppy dogface. "Forgive me please…?"  
  
"Hmph," Angel sighed, making faces at Jamie. "Do I have a sign around me somewhere that says 'Falls For Puppy Dog Faces'? Ok, ok, you are forgiven."  
  
"Thank you, arwenamin," Jamie bowed low, mimicking Haldir.  
  
Angel rolled her eyes and turned on her side, her back facing Jamie. She closed her eyes and waited for the gates of slumberland to open.  
  
| Suddenly, she was in a battlefield. All around her there were bodies strewn, piled on top of one another. Many were still standing, and were fighting to gain control over their opponent. Walking closer to the fighting, Angel realized that these were the Rohirrim fighting against the orcs.   
  
Turning to her left, she saw… Aragorn fighting alongside Gimli and Legolas.  
  
This must be the battle of Helm's Deep, she thought to herself. But where are the elves?  
  
"OOOOOooooooooaaarrrrgggggghh!" the unearthly sound startled Angel out of her reverie. She spun around, and came face to face with an Uruk-Hai, it's sword embedded in…  
  
"No!" Angel gasped. Sure, he died in the movie, but what about the book? But there he was, the Marchwarden of Lórien slowly… slowly falling to the ground. Angel cried, her tears falling onto Haldir's body. "Nooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Her voice carried on the wind, and echoed all around her. Suddenly, the sight before her grew blurry, and her world started spinning, spinning, and spinning into the darkness…|  
  
"Angel, are you okay?"   
  
Angel opened her eyes to meet the blue orbs of her best friend. She tried to get up. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jam. I think."  
  
Jamie did not smile. "You were thrashing around in your sleep," he told her, his eyes never leaving hers. "What happened?"  
  
"I- I had a nightmare… about orcs and Uruk-Hai," she shuddered, trying to keep out everything - especially Haldir. She wasn't going to tell Jamie about that. "It was horrible," she confessed, drawing the quilt closer around her.  
  
"You should go see Galadriel about it," Jamie advised her. Something told him she wasn't telling him the complete truth, but seeing as she'd need her strength to train tomorrow, he wasn't going to push her.  
  
Angel nodded. She could tell Jamie knew she wasn't telling him something - he knew her all too well - and was thankful that he had decided not to push it.  
  
… …  
  
By the time Jamie and Angel had finished eating and changing their outfits, Haldir was already at the archery ranges.  
  
"Try to be earlier next time," he drawled.  
  
Angel was annoyed. ""Just because you don't need much sleep doesn't mean we don't need it, you know."  
  
Haldir shrugged nonchalantly. "Show me your shooting stance," he ordered.  
  
The two complied. Haldir watched Jamie and Angel practice a few times, and then stopped them.  
  
"Jamie, your feet should be slightly wider apart," he demonstrated, notching a few arrows and releasing them quick as lightning. Angel blinked. Wow, she thought, I wonder if he has other talents… she blushed, chiding herself hastily for thinking such er, unladylike thoughts.  
  
"Angel," Haldir spoke, and she turned to face him. "Your shooting is perfect, but you need to concentrate more on the target."  
  
Angel was annoyed. It was true though, only the problem was much more complicated because of Haldir. She couldn't concentrate because his movement from behind her distracted her; the unnerving thoughts that he was watching her like a hawk bugged her. She didn't want to admit, that for the first time in her life, she couldn't concentrate on something because of a guy.  
  
But this is no ordinary 'guy', she thought dejectedly. This is the Marchwarden of Lórien who probably wouldn't give me any of his time was it not for the Lady Galadriel… she didn't realize just how far from the truth she was.  
  
Haldir looked at her, surprised. She seemed to be lost in her own world, unable to hear him. Frustrated that he was being ignored, he shook her roughly.  
  
"Wha-?" Angel came out of her dreamland and face to face with an irritated Haldir.  
  
"Would you concentrate?" Haldir demanded. "You have already wasted one day by passing out. Do you intend to waste another?"  
  
Angel was well and thoroughly annoyed now. "It's not my fault if YOU are so DISTRACTING!" she screeched at the Marchwarden, ignoring his skeptical gaze and raised eyebrows. "I'll come back WHEN I can CONCENTRATE, HAPPY?"  
  
Temper smoldering and cheeks flaming, she flounced off into the forest.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow cam flying out from the forest. It was… black. Haldir gasped.  
  
"Orqu! (Orcs)" Mentally, he kicked himself for letting her go into the forest. He had forgotten all about the recent orc attacks! Nudging Jamie, he told the young man  
  
"There are orcs nearby. We must go get Angel back." 


	4. Chapter 4

Angel was frightened. Very, very frightened. Below her, about a hundred orcs stood, sniffing the air. Oh shit. Apparently they had picked up on her scent.  
  
"I smell human blood," snarled one orc in what Angel recognized as the Black Speech of Mordor. What it said next, though, caused an unearthly shiver to rise up Angel's back. "We shall have human stew for dinner tonight!"  
  
At this remark, many of them erupted into laughter - though it sounded more like squeaky markers writing on paper, Angel thought.  
  
She shuddered as she recounted what had just happened in the last few moments. Fortunately, she had been able to get up in the tree before the Uruks arrived in the spot where they were currently standing. She wasn't armed; all she could do now was wait for them to go away, and then slip back to her rooms unnoticed.  
  
Ugh! Why, why, why on Arda did I HAVE to tell Haldir that he was distracting! Angel screeched inwardly at herself. I don't think I'll ever be able to face him again…  
  
Suddenly, orc screams filled the air. The horrid noise startled Angel, and she nearly fell out of the tree in her haste to shield her ears from the shrieks.  
  
Oh! It's Haldir! And Jamie! Angel could not contain her relief at seeing the Marchwarden and her best friend. She leant forward, trying to get a closer look of the object of her affections and his fellow wardens. Moving forward, she shifted slightly. And promptly fell out of the tree.  
  
Haldir got the shock of his life.  
  
Oh, of all the inconvenient times, why did she have to appear at this one? Haldir groaned. But he had no choice in the matter - this was a life-or-death situation. He remembered Jamie's words 'I'll feed your balls to Sauron' all too clearly.  
  
Shuddering mentally at the thought, he threw a sword Angel's way.  
  
Angel caught the sword neatly. She'd had no formal training, but she did roughly know how to use one. Slashing her way through the orcs, she reached Jamie's side.   
  
"You're using too much strength," Jamie hissed to her through the side of his mouth. "Save some for later. You might need it."  
  
Angel nodded. She wasn't about to argue with him - this was a battle, besides, he was right. Her left arm, the weaker of the two, was beginning to ache.  
  
"Okay, Jam," was all she got out before her attention was taken up by one of the nearby orcs. There was an arrow in its black heart, but apparently it still had the energy to tug at her ankle. She nearly lost her balance. Bracing herself, she stepped on the arrow, driving it deeper into the Mordorian creatures' heart.  
  
Within ten minutes, the battle was over. Angel walked over to Jamie, leaning on his shoulder. He smiled comfortingly down at her.  
  
"Tired so soon?" he teased her, the dimples in his cheeks clearly showing.  
  
Weakly returning the grin, she punched him in the shoulder. Suddenly, the body of an elf caught her eye.  
  
"Rumil?!" She gasped, wading through the piles of orc bodies. It was he. Bending her dark head closer, she listened for his heartbeat. At first, she heard none. He must be dead, she thought. But then… there it was. Not very clear at first, but getting stronger and steadier.  
  
"He's alive," she thought in wonderment.  
  
"Of course he is," Haldir exclaimed sharply. "He's just in a state of healing."  
  
Angel narrowed her eyes. "Are you implying that I'm stupid, Marchwarden?" she spat out the last word.  
  
Haldir considered giving in to her. But glancing around at the inquisitive looks on the faces of his fellow wardens, he decided he could not. I must uphold my reputation…  
  
"And if I am?" He was baiting her, and he knew that she had seen through his ploy the moment he finished speaking.  
  
"Friggin' bloody bastard. Asshole," she muttered, and turned away, walking back to where Haldir assumed her rooms were. Five seconds after, Jamie followed, casting a glance in the Marchwarden's direction. Haldir winced.  
  
Now that the two mortals were gone, the wardens looked at Haldir, eagerly anticipating what was to come. But they were sorely disappointed, for Haldir merely shrugged.  
  
"Let's go," his tone implied that he was not about to comment on the subject any time soon. The rest of the wardens complied, and the whole troop made their way back to Caras Galadhon, with Haldir and Orophin carrying their unconscious brother.  
  
… …  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Ange?" Jamie asked worriedly. In the six years he'd known her, this was the first time she had acted liked this. What happened to my cheerful, devil-may-care best friend? He pondered.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Jam," Angel groaned. The truth was, she wasn't feeling too well. Damn the elf and his arrogance, she yelled inwardly. "I'm - I'm just more agitated than usual."  
  
Jamie grinned knowingly. "A certain pointy-eared Barbie doll getting on your nerves, huh?" he teased her mercilessly.  
  
Angel glared at him, then groaned, putting her head in her hands.   
  
"Don't remind me," she growled. "Already my head hurts without me having to decide whether I like him or not. He makes me so… SO MAD! Urgh!"   
  
Jamie held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, Captain."  
  
"Go away, Jam," Angel moaned, her voice muffled somewhat by the pillow her face was currently squished in. "I swear, you two are in some secret conspiracy to annoy me."  
  
Jamie made a few theatric gasps. "How did you know?"  
  
Angel couldn't help it - she let out a giggle. "Shut up, Jam. I wanna go to sleep."  
  
"Aha! Admit it, Ange… I made you SMIIILE!" Jamie sing-songed. "I made Angel smile, lalalala, I made Angel sm-"  
  
"SHUT UP JAMIE BEFORE I… uh," Angel mused. "Ya! I know, … I, er, I'LL MAKE LITTLE JAMIE DROP OFF!!!!!!" She mock-glared at her best friend.  
  
Jamie pouted. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."   
  
… …  
  
Haldir was seated at the dining table, poking at his food. Randomly stabbing at a piece of meat, he caused the juices to fly onto one of the servants' aprons. The Marchwarden glanced up at the maid.  
  
"Oops, sorry," he remarked nonchalantly. "I didn't mean to do that."  
  
The elf-maiden, to Haldir's everlasting horror, fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Don't worry, I can clean it up later," she purred. As if that wasn't grotesque enough, Orophin elbowed him.  
  
"Go get some, brother," he hissed to Haldir while leering at the elf-maiden.  
  
Haldir shook his head. He stood up abruptly and left the dining hall, leaving behind his untouched food, a shocked Orophin and a puzzled elf-maiden, wondering what had gone wrong with her seduction technique.  
  
Where is Angel? She needs to eat, can't have her passing out AGAIN due to lack of food, Haldir mused, as he strode purposefully down the corridor. And how about her friend, that guy, Jamie? Oh, Valar, don't tell me they're…  
  
Shaking his head mentally, he opened the door of Angel's room. Angel was asleep, her dark hair fanning out on the pillow, her lips curved in one of those smiles that people smile when they are deep in sweet dreams land. And Jamie… Jamie was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Jamie?" Haldir called out hesitantly. "Hello?"  
  
Suddenly, he sensed movement behind him. The Marchwarden spun around, ready to face the intruder. It was Jamie.  
  
"Hi," he said casually to Haldir. "Ange was sleeping so I decided to take a walk in the gardens. She was rather upset with you."  
  
"I can imagine," Haldir returned dryly. "Has she eaten? I intend for you two to train tomorrow and she will need the energy to train - I fail to see how she is going to do just that without the aid of food."  
  
"My, my, concerned, are we now?" Jamie took the opportunity to tease Haldir. The Marchwarden made as if to speak but Jamie continued. "No, she has not eaten but we will retrieve food from the kitchens later," he paused. "How is Rumil?"  
  
Haldir was surprised. "You knew?"  
  
"Duh, Barbie boy. Ange told me about it. She added quite a few choice remarks about you too though," Jamie grinned. "So?"  
  
Haldir frowned. "What is bah-bee?" he questioned, unsure if it was an insult.   
  
Jamie only continued grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Go ask Ange. You'll see." was all he would say on the subject  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" a high-pitched shriek caused both males to cover their ears. Angel stood before them, clad in only a skimpy nightgown. "Miss me?"  
  
Jamie groaned, and made a face. "Not if you intend to make me lose my hearing permanently."  
  
Haldir merely raised an eyebrow, and looked slightly amused.  
  
Angel rolled her eyes. "Look on the bright side, Jam," she snickered. "At least I don't have my Styrofoam board with me."  
  
"Ohhhhh, if you did," Jamie mock-glared at his best friend, hands on hips in girly fashion. "I would just about kill you. So would all the elves."  
  
"What's Styrofoam?" Haldir questioned uneasily. What oddities they had in that other world of theirs! He was beginning to feel somewhat like an idiot when hanging around them, and that wasn't a good sign.  
  
Angel smirked at Jamie, who stuck out his tongue. "Immature," they chorused simultaneously, then erupting in a fit of giggles. This made Haldir look extremely puzzled, which in turn only made them laugh harder.  
  
"Styrofoam is a sort of material," Angel explained. "That when you try and dissect it, it sounds like a banshee - that is, REALLY high-pitched shrieking."  
  
Haldir winced - he couldn't help it. And I thought Angel's was bad… "What's a bah-bee?" he questioned again.  
  
"A - a what?????" Angel asked.  
  
"I called him Barbie boy," Jamie remarked innocently. Under Angel's questioning gaze he explained further. "I thought he looked like one."  
  
Angel chuckled, much to Haldir's unease. "What is a bah-bee?" he persisted.  
  
"A Barbie is a… well, uh - it's a children's toy," she paused, under Haldir's incredulous gaze. "A doll with blonde hair… so, er, Barbie is just - yeah, a kind of toy."  
  
Haldir couldn't believe his ears. He reminded Jamie of a CHILD'S TOY??? He didn't know whether to laugh hard or to shake Jamie till all his teeth went out. He opted for neutral. The Marchwarden stood there and spoke.  
  
"Ah. I see. Very - ehm, enlightening."   
  
By this time, Angel and Jamie were rolling on the floor, laughing in endless mirth.  
  
Angel couldn't seem to stop laughing.   
  
"Jam, you evil thing - " she began, then shook her head and clutched her stomach, laughing hard.  
  
Haldir was trying not to erupt with anger in their laughing faces when he heard Galadriel speak. Bring the young man to me; she spoke, somewhat more harried than usual. The young man called Jamie. I have seen something in my mirror - regarding him.  
  
Haldir turned to Jamie.  
  
"If you have finished laughing at me," he spoke, unable to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice - which only made Angel laugh harder, if that was even possible, he reflected.  
  
"Yeah?" Jamie questioned with slight unease.  
  
"The Lady would like to see you - alone." Haldir noted the boy's discomfort and wondered if Jamie had known beforehand that this would happen. "Go now - I was take care of Angel."  
  
Jamie nodded, turned away and walked off. 


End file.
